


Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You

by ukulelekatie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Musicians, Photography, Wedding Singer, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelekatie/pseuds/ukulelekatie
Summary: Laura, a professional wedding photographer, finds it especially difficult to concentrate on her job while Carmilla and her band are performing at the reception.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fun little something I’ve been sitting on for a while—this was first written in early 2017 but it never quite felt ready enough to publish. I decided to revisit it today and share it with the world. Hope you enjoy it!

Laura zoomed in on her subjects, adjusting her grip on the camera ever so slightly to ensure that they were framed perfectly in the center of the viewfinder. After a long day of snapping photos, it was almost time for one of the most crucial moments of the event; the bride and groom were about to have their first dance, and Laura was determined to capture the perfect shots. Witnessing entire weddings through the lens of a camera and preserving memories for complete strangers was her job, and she was damn good at it—finding all the most flattering angles, releasing the shutter at the right moment, and capturing everything down to the smallest detail were what she lived for.

The kisses at the end of each ceremony she photographed were always her favorite to shoot, but also the most challenging. She loved the way she filled up with adrenaline in the moments leading up to each kiss. Timing was everything in shots like these, and if she wasn’t prepared, she could miss the most anticipated moment of the day. 

Luckily, she had captured some amazing snapshots of this couple’s first kiss as husband and wife, and was now filled with an ambition to follow it up with as many gorgeous photographs of the reception as she could. She deftly adjusted the camera’s focus and checked that the flash was in the correct setting for the dim but warmly lit ballroom as the bride and groom slowly made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand. They stopped in the center to face each other as the band started to play, first with the keyboardist and bassist producing a bouncy, upbeat instrumental. Laura lingered by the corner of the dance floor, quickly snapping a few plain shots of the bride and groom holding each other close. She narrowed in to set up a shot of both their smiling faces, but just before she pressed her finger against the shutter release, the ballroom was filled with the sound of the vocalist.

_ “L is for the way you look at me...”  _

Laura attempted to take the photograph anyway, but her finger slipped off the button and she stopped dead in her tracks. She was utterly mesmerized by the woman singing, whose unique voice was sultry and smokey and smooth like black velvet, embellished with a slight vibrato. Sure, Laura had heard the woman’s voice before as she announced the wedding party’s entrance earlier in the reception, but she was so caught up in photographing all the participants that she had hardly paid attention to anything else.

_ “O is for the only one I see...” _

A shiver ran down Laura’s back and she tried to steady herself, taking a few haphazard snaps of the couple in hopes that it would help her get her head back in the game. “Come on, get it together,” she muttered to herself as she began skirting the edge of the dance floor, in search of a new angle of the couple. The groom was now twirling the bride. She smiled to herself as she obtained the perfect view of the bride’s billowing skirt and swiftly released the shutter. 

_ “V is very very extraordinary...” _

And that was when Laura peeked through the viewfinder and spotted  _ her _ . She was blurry, but that could be easily fixed with a twist of her hand. She tweaked the focus so that the bride and groom were now a black and white fuzz in the foreground with the singer fully visible behind them. 

_ “E is even more than anyone that you adore can...”  _

The camera revealed a slender woman of short stature—almost as short as Laura—with a sharp jawline and dark silky hair that tumbled down her shoulders in waves. She was clad in snug-fitting leather pants and a sheer black blouse, topped off with a pair of thick leather cuff bracelets on her wrists. Her stark eyebrows rose and fell with each note that she sang with perfect diction and her dark eyes glimmered under the lights. Laura snapped a few photos of the woman, then followed with several photos of the other band members and one wide shot of all of them as well—the wedding party would want to remember the band, after all... right? 

She shook her head. “Snap out of it, Hollis.” she hissed. She had a job to do, and she knew her clients certainly wouldn’t be pleased if they went through the reception photos and saw that they weren’t even in half of them. 

Then, the guests began cheering. Laura immediately zoomed out to see what was going on. The groom had bent over to dip the bride, cradling her in his arms as she hovered above the tiles of the dance floor. Laura snapped some photos, but all she got were poorly framed, out of focus shots. Her face flushed in frustration. It was the perfect moment to include in a wedding album and Laura had missed it, all because of that  _ woman _ .

Just like that, the song was over, and the guests erupted into even louder applause. “Oh well,” Laura whispered under her breath, frustratedly fiddling with the settings on her camera. At least she had gotten some great photos of the band. She’d just have to try harder not to get distracted again. 

***

“ _ Love was made for me and you _ ,” Carmilla sang. The bride and groom had just finished their dance with a fervent kiss and all the guests seemed to be focused on the happy couple. Well, except for one—the photographer, ironically enough, whose job it was to focus on said happy couple. Across the dance floor, she could make out the woman toying with her camera, her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up. She reached up to tightly tuck a few wisps of her long, golden brown hair behind her ear and huffed. 

Carmilla pursed her lips. What had gotten the photographer so flustered? 

Before she could ponder any longer, the pounding of Kirsch’s drums filled the air, followed by a delicate melody from JP’s keyboard as they launched into their next song in the set, a rendition of Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me To The Moon. 

More guests began to flock to the dance floor to join the bride and groom as the song began, and soon the ballroom became a loud, colorful, whirling mess of dresses and suits. But Carmilla’s eyes were still glued to the young woman across the dance floor whose camera was nearly half her size. There was just...  _ something  _ about her that drew her in—so much so that she missed her entrance in the song by half a beat, earning her a pointed look from Will as he strummed his guitar from beside her. 

Thankfully, She made up for her fumble with a stellar performance of the rest of the verse, throwing in a bit of extra flirtatiousness when she noticed the camera lens pointing at her yet again. 

The song transitioned into the instrumental part and Carmilla’s vocals were replaced by a spirited trumpet solo from Lafontaine. Carmilla half expected the photographer to change her focus to Laf, yet the lens remained on her. So she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the music. She began tapping her foot along to the beat and swaying her shoulders, eventually breaking into a full-fledged dance. It was certainly more flashy than her usual performances, but if she was going to be this girl’s model, she may as well show off. 

Just before it was time for her to start singing again, she twirled around, letting her curled hair bounce and her blouse flare out around her. Once she reached her original position on the stage, she locked eyes with the photographer and bit her red-stained lip, giving her a playful wink as the woman clumsily brought the camera up to her eyes and snapped her photo once again, jaw gaping. 

Carmilla sang the rest of the song without taking her eyes off of the photographer, making sure to bite her lip once more and flash a few smiles in between measures. 

When the song was over, she took a moment to catch her breath, then reached for the microphone. “The band is gonna take a quick break but we’ll be back in a few minutes. The waitstaff would also like us to announce that cake and desserts will be served shortly. In the meantime, here’s a fun dance track for you all,” she announced, gesturing at Danny, who set her bass guitar onto its stand and reached over to the stereo beside the stage.

Carmilla placed the microphone back onto the stand as the crowd began hopping along to Cotton Eyed Joe. With one final wink to the photographer, she turned on her heel and exited the stage, making sure to add a little extra swing to her hips as she went.

Yeah. This was going to be fun. 

***

Laura shamelessly watched the singer slink across the stage, her eyes lingering on those luxuriously tight leather pants. She was absolutely sure that if she looked in a mirror right now, her face would be as red as the lipstick on that woman. She still couldn’t believe it. She had  _ winked  _ at Laura.  _ Twice. _

Guess she wasn’t being subtle enough with her camera. 

She turned to face the crowd, which was now dancing in unison to the ridiculous choreography. Within moments, she was caught up in all the hopping and twirling clapping, and a few clicks of her camera brought her back into the world of the wedding. 

She began to roam around the ballroom, weaving around guests and snapping a few candid photos here and there. On the other end of the ballroom, Laura could spy a pair of sharply dressed servers wheeling a large cart into the ballroom from the kitchen. Atop the cart were various platters of desserts as well as a humongous tower of a cake, each layer covered in a smooth ivory icing and adorned with delicate fondant flowers and sugar pearls—and of course a miniature bride and groom perched at the very top. 

That cake was too beautiful not to photograph. Without hesitation, Laura wandered over to the long table where the desserts were currently being laid out, desperately trying to ignore the grumbling coming from her stomach. 

Laura brought the camera back up to her eyes and made sure the decadent dessert was perfectly framed in the viewfinder before capturing a gorgeous shot. She also decided to take a few closeups to capture the intricate details of the icing and decorations.

To the right of the cake was a platter of immaculately-arranged golden brown creampuffs. Laura was just about to take a photo of the arrangement when a pale, slender hand appeared in frame and plucked one from the top of the pile.

“Um, excuse me, but...” Laura looked up from behind the camera to find none other than the singer, who popped the creampuff into her mouth with a smirk. 

“Hey,” she said, not even bothering to wait until her mouth wasn’t full. 

Laura stared at her, baffled.

The woman swallowed. “I’m Carmilla.” 

“You, uh... ” Laura stammered. Seriously, what was wrong with her? 

“It’s okay, a lot of my adoring fans tend to lose the ability to speak when they meet me. Want me to autograph something of yours? Maybe that camera?” She asked patronizingly.

“Ugh! No, I don’t want your autograph. What’s your deal? You ruined my shot! And seriously?  _ Fans _ ? Who the hell  _ are  _ you?” Laura said, immediately regretting it. Yeesh, that may have been a little harsh. 

“Relax, buttercup. I was only joking. Trust me, I’m no Beyoncé—just a humble wedding singer,” Carmilla said with a grin. “Anyway, I feel bad for messing up the photo. But I didn’t think you’d mind. After all, you seem to enjoy taking photos of me.”

“I— what— I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Laura feigned. 

“Really...” Carmilla said, raising her eyebrows in amusement. 

Laura balled up her fists and glowered at Carmilla, who reached toward the platter and picked up another creampuff. This time she swept her tongue across its surface before taking a bite, all the while never taking her dark eyes off of Laura. It was very hard for Laura not to reciprocate the gaze. 

“So, you like creampuffs?” Carmilla asked with an inquisitive grin. 

“Well, uh... They’re okay I guess. I’m actually more of a cupcake person,” Laura admitted, still trying very hard not to make eye contact. 

“Oh, you’re definitely a cupcake all right.” 

“That’s not what I—” she protested, but Carmilla interrupted her.

“Tell you what, cupcake,” she purred. “Since you seem to like my singing so much, why don’t I let you make a request? Pick a song, and we’ll play it next.”

“ _ Fine _ . How about...” 

And once again, Laura’s ability to form coherent sentences flew right out of her brain. She attempted to think of a song obscure enough to impress Carmilla with her music tastes while still being something that would generally be in a wedding singer’s repertoire, but she could not think of a single track. Her mental catalog of music was suddenly empty. She was beginning to panic.

Until she had a thought: Maybe Carmilla needed a taste of her own medicine. Maybe she needed to flirt right back at her. 

The corners of Laura’s lips turned upward. “Actually, you know what? Surprise me,” she drawled. 

Carmilla arched her brows and returned the mischievous smile. “You got it, cupcake.” The singer brought two fingers up to her temple and gave Laura a playful salute before heading back to the stage where her bandmates were waiting for her. 

Laura groaned. She really was a cupcake, wasn’t she? A dead cupcake at that. 

***

“Well, well, well. There you are, kitty. Snuck off to woo one of the bridesmaids, I presume?” Will sneered. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Not exactly.” 

That earned a few snickers from Danny and LaFontaine. 

“Oh, so there  _ is  _ wooing going on?” Laf teased.

“Don’t worry, we can play a few more dance tracks to cover for you if you score some time alone with the lucky lady,” Danny said with a wink. “After all, the Cha-Cha Slide is perfect mood music.” 

“ _ Cha-cha real smooth _ ,” Kirsch piped in, and all three burst into fits of laughter.

“Can it, gingers. You too, meathead,” she snapped, turning back to Will. “Listen, I need a favor—We’re gonna have to change the song order.”

Will paused for a moment, then let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but you owe me.” 

“Thanks baby bro. Laf, get your trumpet! We’re switching up the setlist.” 

***

Laura glanced over to the stage where the band was chatting and tuning their instruments. She couldn’t hear any of their conversation over the sound of  _ Uptown Funk  _ blasting through the stereo, but she could clearly see the laughter coming from the two redheads and the drummer, as well as the smirks on the faces of the guitarist and keyboardist. Carmilla, on the other hand, looked as if she were trying to feign annoyance, but Laura could detect a hint of an amused smile underneath her guise. 

One by one, each band member returned to their spot on the stage. Carmilla waited for the final notes of Uptown Funk to play before grabbing the mic from the stand. She turned and nodded at the other band members, and both redheads—the taller on bass and shorter on trumpet—began smoothly playing the intro to their next song.

It was a familiar tune, definitely one Laura had heard at weddings before, although she couldn’t quite place the melody. It certainly didn’t help that Carmilla was staring straight at her while she waited for her entrance. 

Finally, it was Carmilla’s cue to start singing. 

_ “You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you,”  _ Carmilla sang, her eyes still lingering on Laura. 

Aaaaand, there it was. 

Laura groaned. Of  _ course  _ Carmilla would pick this song. It was just too perfect for the situation. God, why had she said  _ “Surprise me” _ when Carmilla asked? She could have chosen something harmless when she had the chance, like  _ The Chicken Dance  _ or something. 

_ “You'd be like Heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much...”  _

Yeah. This was going to be a long three minutes. After this she was going to head straight to the open bar and order the largest glass of ice water possible. And pour it over her head. And repeat. 

Laura attempted to keep herself occupied by searching for other people and things to photograph. She first settled on a few candid shots of the young flower girl and ring bearer as they chased each other around the room and weaved between tables, laughing. Then, as she looked up at the ceiling, she decided to busy herself by snapping a few shots of the elegant crystal chandelier that hung above the dance floor and bathed the ballroom in its soft light. It was a truly gorgeous embellishment, but it did little to keep her in focus, and within moments she caught her gaze wandering back to the band, following the sound of Carmilla’s voice, which was now slightly breathier than before. 

_ “Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare, the sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak...” _

Lo and behold, Carmilla’s deep brown eyes were staring right back at her, and she flashed Laura a devilish grin. 

_ “But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you.” _

Carmilla managed to maintain her alluring stage presence despite the lack of vocals during the measures between the verse and chorus. She began swaying back and forth again, silently clapping along to the beat. Laura gripped her camera where it hung around her neck and slowly brought it up to her face. Once she adjusted her view, she could see that Carmilla’s grin had stretched into an even brighter smile. 

The trumpet player crescendoed their final note, as Carmilla reached out for the mic in front of her, pulling it out of the stand and holding it in front of her lips. With a deep breath, she resumed singing. 

_ “I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you, baby, trust in me when I say...” _

Carmilla was full-on belting now, and needless to say, Laura was impressed. The singer began raising her microphone even higher as she tilted her head back with her eyes shut tight. 

_ “Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, baby, let me love you...” _

She hung on the final note, slowly opening her eyes to meet Laura’s gaze again. But there was something different in the way she looked at the photographer this time. Something deeper was hiding behind her flirtatious facade.

At the beginning of the evening, Laura had thought Carmilla was just doing this to mess with her. But this was all too deliberate, and dare she say it, that look in Carmilla’s eyes was something akin to desire. 

Before she could ponder any longer, she glanced down at her watch and was immediately filled with a sense of panic. 

It read 9:08 PM. 

She had agreed to meet the groom and his parents in the foyer at nine to take some family photos. She should have been in there eight minutes ago. 

Laura frantically dashed out of the ballroom, thoughts of Carmilla quickly forgotten.

***

“So, any progress with your latest pursuit?” Danny pried, taking a swig from her water bottle.

“I don’t think so, Big Red,” Carmilla said with a sigh. 

The band had played several other songs after their rendition of  _ Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You _ and she still had no idea why Laura ran out like that. Carmilla had been pulling out all the stops and everything had been going so well until the photographer made a run for it just before the second verse. 

Now, all the guests were dancing to  _ The Macarena  _ as the band stood by, taking their second break of the night. 

“Whichever bridesmaid you’re after this time is really missing out,” Laf chimed in. “If that rockin’ performance of ours didn’t do it, I don’t know what will.”

“Ugh, for the last time, she’s  _ not a br— _ ” 

Will interrupted her. “Cheer up, kitty cat. We’re literally surrounded by gorgeous women, and dozens of them are bound to be single. Just wait until they all get ready to catch the bouquet and you’ll see who’s available,” he jeered. “That’s my strategy.” 

Carmilla gave Will a sharp glare. “I need a drink,” she hissed, and she stormed off in the direction of the bar. 

***

Laura was making her way back into the ballroom after the photoshoot with the groom’s parents (thankfully her tardiness had only earned her an inquisitive look and an exasperated sigh) when suddenly, a dark blur rushed into her field of vision, seemingly from out of nowhere. Before she could process what was going on, the two collided, causing Laura to completely lose her balance. She nearly toppled to the floor, but a strong hand dashed out and grabbed her arm, helping her steady herself. 

She didn’t even need to look up to be able to tell exactly whose hand was gripping her bicep. She’d recognize those bracelets anywhere. 

“Hey,” Carmilla said sheepishly, slowly releasing her hold on Laura’s arm. Laura could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Hey,” Laura replied, fiddling with her camera. Thank God it didn’t get damaged in the midst of their run-in. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine. Just watch where you’re going next time,” she sputtered. 

“I could say the same thing about you. Then again, you have been a bit distracted lately,” Carmilla smirked. 

“Yeah, thanks for that. I was supposed to go take a very important photo outside and you made me late.” 

“Hey, I’m just doing my job, cupcake.” She shrugged and gently tossed her ebony hair behind her shoulder. “Anyway, I was just headed off to the bar for a drink. Want anything? My treat.”

“Thanks, but I don’t drink on the job.” 

“That’s too bad. I thought you were going to ask me to surprise you again.” 

If Laura wasn’t blushing before, she sure was now. “You know what? Just—whatever!” 

_ Wow, Hollis, great comeback.  _

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “I’ll be right back,” she said. “You look like you could use something cold.” And with that, she slunk over to the bar. 

Laura clenched her hands into fists and resisted the urge to scream. This woman really wasn’t gonna give her a break, was she? 

She scanned the ballroom for something interesting to capture, but most of the activity had died down when  _ The Macarena  _ ended and faded into some generic Top 40 track. So, Laura decided to make use of this down time to go through the photos she had taken throughout the evening. 

The photos started out fine, a series of shots reflecting her high-caliber work ethic. Lively portraits, intricate closeups, and vibrant candids filled her memory cards. But once she reached the photos of the bride and groom during their first dance, everything started to go downhill. Soon, the photos of the wedding party dwindled until dozens upon dozens of photos of Carmilla filled her view. _ Carmilla. Carmilla _ .  _ Carmilla’s face. Carmilla’s hand reaching for a creampuff. The chandelier. More Carmilla. Even more Carmilla. Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla...  _

What the hell was she supposed to do with all these photos of Carmilla? Heck, what was the wedding party supposed to do with all these photos of Carmilla? 

“Hey cupcake.” 

_ Well, speak of the devil.  _

Carmilla appeared, holding two identical glasses of red liquid. She gingerly held one out toward Laura.

“Thanks, but I told you I don’t drink on the job,” Laura asserted. 

“Relax, it’s just a Shirley Temple. No alcohol.” 

“Oh. Uh, thanks,” Laura accepted the glass and took a sip of the saccharine beverage. She glanced over at Carmilla, who was now doing the same. “You know, when you said you were going to get a drink, I definitely wasn’t expecting this.”

“Didn’t have anything I wanted. Normally I prefer champagne but this isn’t too bad.” Carmilla took another sip. “Sickeningly sweet, though,” she said, and then proceeded to slowly lick her lips. 

Laura gulped. “Yeah.” 

“So, what got you into photography?” Carmilla asked. 

“Family business, actually—My dad is a photographer too. He owns a studio not too far from here,” Laura explained. “He does mostly portraits now but he used to do weddings a lot when I was younger. There was one day that he was booked for a ceremony and the babysitter cancelled last minute. Being a single dad and all, he didn’t really have a choice but to bring me with him. So I went along and followed him around with my kiddie camera. Fast forward a few years and here I am, the real deal with real equipment.”

“That’s precious,” Carmilla said in a way that was far more sincere than the facetious reply Laura had been expecting. 

“So... what about you? What made you decide to become a musician?” 

“I went to school for philosophy and music, so you can imagine how easy it’s been for me to find employment with those degrees,” Carmilla said with a dry laugh. “I formed this band with a bunch of my friends from university and my brother—that nerd with the guitar over there.” She gestured to where the rest of the band was congregated. “It’s not my dream job but it pays well enough and we have a fun time together.” 

“Well, you’re a great performer,” Laura admitted, hating that her remark made her sound like a teenage girl gushing over her favorite band. 

“Hey, that offer for an autograph still stands,” Carmilla teased. She was about to nudge Laura with her elbow when Laura reflexively moved to block her—but ended up jostling Carmilla’s glass, causing the contents to spill all over both of them. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Laura said. 

“It’s fine, cupcake. I’m wearing all black, it’s not like it’s gonna leave a stain or anything. You on the other hand...” Carmilla glanced down at Laura’s chest, where a pink stain was blooming on her pristine white button-up shirt. 

“We should probably go clean up. Come with me,” Laura loosely gripped Carmilla’s wrist and swiftly led her in the direction of the bathroom. 

***

The bathroom was just as posh as the ballroom—opposite the large stalls was a line of marble sinks, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Carmilla wouldn’t have been surprised if she opened one of the stalls to find a golden toilet. 

She took a paper towel from the basket on the counter and began to wipe at her blouse, trying not to glance too much at Laura as she removed her blazer and began to dab at the blotches decorating the chest of her otherwise pristine white shirt. 

“Sorry about your shirt, cupcake,” Carmilla said. 

“It’s fine, I’ll stick it in the wash when I get home,” Laura shrugged. “It’s not like I have to look nice anyway. That’s the beauty of being the photographer—it doesn’t matter how I look. Out of everyone here, I’m the only one who’s never in any of the photos,” she chuckled.

_ And yet you’re the prettiest one here. You should be the one in front of the camera,  _ was what Carmilla wanted to say to her. But when she glanced over at the woman beside her, all that escaped her mouth was “Hey.” 

The pair turned to face each other and locked gazes for a few moments. Carmilla allowed herself to get lost in Laura’s round eyes. She took in every detail, from her deep pupils to her rich brown irises adorned with subtle flecks of gold, all the while Laura was staring right back at her, undoubtedly doing the same to Carmilla’s dark eyes. 

And then suddenly they were kissing. It happened so fast that Carmilla wasn’t entirely sure who made the first move, but their lips were pressed together and Carmilla could taste the remnants of ginger ale and grenadine on Laura’s mouth as her tongue explored beyond the girl’s lips. Meanwhile Laura’s hands were busy traveling up Carmilla’s shoulders and neck where they finally settled in Carmilla’s hair, gripping her dark waves. She leaned into Laura’ touch as the sensation sent tingles down her spine. Gently, she took Laura’s lower lip between her teeth, eliciting the tiniest noise from her. 

Laura untangled her fingers from Carmilla’s hair, allowing her hands to slide down Carmilla’s shoulders and arms to grip her waist, then her hips. She slowly guided Carmilla back toward the sinks and her hands slid further down Carmilla’s body until she reached the backs of Carmilla’s thighs. In one swift motion she lifted her up onto the marble countertop without breaking the kiss.

Carmilla moaned, instinctively wrapping her legs around Laura’s waist. Laura pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. God, she was so amazing, everything about her was amazing. Carmilla indulged herself with the taste of Laura’s lips, the feeling of Laura’s hands toying with the buttons on her blouse, the sensation of Laura dipping down to kiss at her jawline and neck and wander back up to her mouth. In that moment, she let go of everything else until all that filled her mind was Laura. Kissing Laura. Just Laura. 

But of course, the moment of exhilaration couldn’t last for long—the distant sound of JP’s voice in the ballroom burst the bubble she had built around herself and Laura, snapping her back into reality. With a gasp, she tore her mouth from Laura’s, resting her forehead against the other woman’s for a moment. 

“God dammit,” Carmilla whispered between heavy breaths.

“Carm, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me just now. I never kiss people I’ve just met, especially without asking first, and while I’m supposed to be _working_ no less! That’s so unprofessional of me, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, it’s fine. As much as I would love to continue...  _ this _ , we’re about to miss a really important part of the wedding. Something I imagine the newlyweds would want a photo of.”

Laura gave Carmilla a puzzled look. “Carm, wh—” 

“The bouquet, Laura. The bride’s about to toss the bouquet.” 

Laura’s eyes widened in realization. She gasped and began hastily smoothing her hair. She turned to Carmilla. “This is a mess,” she groaned, turning to Carmilla. “We can’t exactly leave this bathroom together with ruffled hair and smudged makeup.”

Carmilla reached out to help Laura with her disheveled hair. “Sounds like JP is covering for me so I’ll just hang back here for a few minutes,” she said, swiping her thumb across the corner of Laura’s mouth where Carmilla’s lipstick had left a mark. “You need to go take that photo.” 

Laura nodded, grabbing her camera from the countertop. “I’m so sorry,” she said again, then proceeded toward the bathroom’s exit. 

“Hey, Laura?” Carmilla called out. 

Laura stopped in her tracks, turning back to face Carmilla. “Yeah?” 

“I’m not done with you yet,” she said with a wink. 

Laura gave Carmilla a curt nod. She turned back around and hurried out of the bathroom—but not before Carmilla spotted a huge grin forming on her cheeks and a little extra spring in her step. 

***

_ Phew, that was a close one,  _ Laura thought to herself. She had made it back to the ballroom just in time to capture a few photos of the bride tossing the bouquet and the lucky bridesmaid who caught it—any more time spent in the bathroom with Carmilla and she would have missed her chance.

...Not that she  _ didn't  _ want to spend more time in the bathroom with Carmilla. In fact, she would have loved to stay in that bathroom with her for the rest of the night if she could. Her mouth still tingled from the feeling of Carmilla’s lips against hers, and just the thought of kissing her again was enough to make Laura’s heart flutter and chills run down her spine. 

As if on cue, Carmilla appeared from the bathroom looking flawless as ever. As the singer made her way back to the band, Laura couldn’t help but notice that she hadn’t bothered to re-button the two buttons that Laura had undone earlier and... wait. Was that Laura’s jacket she had draped around her shoulders? 

Laura swallowed hard. Looks like she was about to be tortured again. 

Before returning to her usual spot at the front of the band, Carmilla sauntered over to the percussionist who handed her something shiny. When she turned around, Laura could see that the object in her hand was a tambourine. 

She walked gracefully back over to the mic stand which was now significantly too tall for her to reach after the keyboardist— _ what was his name? JP? _ —had adjusted it to match his own height. After bringing it back down to a more suitable position for herself, Carmilla began shaking the tambourine in a steady rhythm. It was too early into the performance for Laura to be able to recognize the song, but she could tell right away that this one would be different from all the songs they’d performed so far.

After a few measures, an energetic bass line kicked in. The bassist then repeated her riff, this time with the drummer accompanying her as she played. At the end of that cycle, the guitarist joined in. Carmilla continued to shake her tambourine as the song built up. 

Then, all of a sudden, all the instruments stopped. At that same moment, Carmilla began to sing. 

_ “1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine...”  _

The voice coming from Carmilla’s mouth was nothing like Laura had ever heard before. Gone was the smooth, sultry, jazzy voice that she had used in her previous songs. She sounded gravelly, powerful, just like a rock star, and Laura had to admit that it was really, really hot. 

_ “I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine...”  _

Laura raised the camera to her face again, pointing it straight at Carmilla and taking a few photos as she sang. There was no use trying to resist now—she was utterly enamored with this girl. And besides, Carmilla was certainly putting on a show, and there was no longer any doubt that she was doing it for Laura. The least she could do was play along and return the attention. 

The band broke into the chorus, with Carmilla belting out the notes, her entire body bobbing up and down in time with the music. Suddenly, the percussion died down, leaving only the guitar holding a sustained chord. Carmilla paused, her gaze focusing right on Laura. With fire in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, she sang: 

_ “I said are you gonna be my girl?”  _

Laura practically swooned. 

***

Carmilla belted the final note of the song, eyes fixed on Laura. She was barely aware of how many guests had flocked to the floor to dance along to the upbeat music—in that moment, it was as if she and the photographer were the only ones in the ballroom. 

She ended the performance with a wink, feeling extra smug when she noticed the flash go off once more. 

“Let’s give it up one more time for the happy couple!” she said into the microphone.

The dance floor erupted with claps and cheers. In the middle of the crowd, the bride and groom kissed, intensifying the applause. 

“That’s all for the band tonight, but we’ve got some great tracks queued up for the rest of the evening,” she announced, nodding to Danny, who nodded back and made her way over to the sound system. She put on something slow and dreamy, much more mellow than the previous song, and the crowd on the dance floor began to dwindle and shift until the remaining guests paired off and began slow dancing to the music. 

“Alright, let’s load this shit into the van,” Will said, beginning to help Kirsch disassemble the drum kit. 

He turned back to Carmilla, giving her a knowing look. “And where the hell were you earlier? Finally catch that bridesmaid you’ve been pining after all night?”

“For the last time William, she’s not a bridesmaid,” Carmilla snapped through gritted teeth. “She’s the photographer.”

“Yeah bro, I thought you knew that already. The little hottie’s been snapping pics of Karnstein all night,” Kirsch added. 

“And in case you really were wondering: yes, we made out in the bathroom,” Carmilla asserted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Laf give her a thumbs-up. 

“Well, it was nice of you to finally join us out here. Good thing JP picked up the slack.” 

Just then, Carmilla caught sight of a familiar figure approaching. “Shit, she’s coming toward us. You meatheads better behave.” 

***

“Carm,” was the first thing that escaped Laura’s mouth when she reached the stage. “Great performance,. Very, uh, photo-worthy,” she stammered.

“Thanks,” Carmilla responded sheepishly, slipping out of Laura’s jacket. “Um, you forgot this in the bathroom earlier.”

“Thanks.” Laura accepted the garment, shrugging it back on and trying not to get too caught up with how warm it was from being worn by Carmilla, or how it smelled like her—an earthy fragrance with hints of spice and sweetness and something coppery. The same scent she had breathed in the last time she had gotten close to her, with her lips against her neck and her hands on her thighs. 

She shook her head. Now was not the time to get caught up with all of that again.

“Need any help packing up? Looks like you’ve got a lot of equipment there,” she offered. 

“Yeah, if you could grab that mic stand and bring it out back to the van, that would be great, cupcake.” 

“You got it! This thing folds up like a tripod, right?” 

Carmilla grinned, softer than Laura had seen all night. “Yep.” 

Laura carried the mic stand out the back exit, Carmilla following close behind with an amp. A slightly beaten-up black van was parked not far from them, where the short ginger trumpet player was loading a large bass guitar case into the back. 

“Nice ride,” Laura said. 

“Yeah, I guess the van is pretty cool,” Carmilla replied, “but I prefer to get around on my motorcycle.”

Laura shivered, unsure of whether it was caused by the chilly night air or the visual image of Carmilla in those tight leather pants on a motorcycle. 

She took a moment to take in her surroundings. The crisp atmosphere wrapping around her like a cool blanket. The visible puffs of air that escaped from their mouths. The muffled music diffusing from the thick walls in front of them. The way Carmilla looked in that moment, all soft smiles and glimmering eyes against a backdrop of glittering stars and a glowing moon.

How beautiful she looked in the moonlight... 

Carmilla interrupted her reverie, holding out a hand. “Care to dance, cutie?” 

Laura took her outstretched hand, closing the gap between the two of them. Carmilla’s other arm wrapped around Laura’s waist, and they began swaying back and forth. Laura found it hard not to get lost in Carmilla’s deep brown irises and the sensation of her warm breath against her cheek. 

“Do you ever think about how you’ve been to so many weddings, probably far more weddings than the average person, but you’re never there to celebrate?” Carmilla mused.

“Yeah. It is kind of weird, isn’t it?” 

Carmilla hummed in agreement.

They continued dancing for a little while longer until the song faded into something new and less suitable for slow dancing. They drifted apart, but kept their fingers intertwined, staring into each other's eyes with purpose, both wanting to say something, both remaining hesitant. 

Laura decided to break the silence first. “Well, this was certainly a fun night.”

“Definitely one of the most memorable weddings I’ve done.” 

“Mmm.” 

“I hope you enjoy those photos you took of me,” Carmilla smirked. 

“Oh, of course. I can send the final edits to you, if you’d like,” Laura offered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card, which Carmilla accepted _. _ “If you ever need a photographer, you know, for your band, for promotional stuff, you know who to hire,” she said, immediately regretting it.  _ Dammit Hollis, you should have just given her your number instead of this stupid card! You missed the perfect chance to be smooth. _

“Sure thing. And if you ever need a band...” 

Laura was starting to feel a little dejected. Only an hour ago, they had been passionately kissing against a bathroom sink, and possibly would have done more than just kissing if they hadn’t been interrupted. Why was everything so awkward now? 

“Would you like to go out sometime?” The words tumbled from Laura’s lips before she could catch herself, yet she was surprised at how little she had stammered.

Carmilla chuckled, looking down at the pavement... was she embarrassed? Had Laura read the situation wrong? Maybe this was moving too fast. Maybe Carmilla had only wanted to have a little fun to pass the time during her job and that was it. Maybe she couldn’t wait to get Laura out of her sight. Maybe—

“I thought you'd never ask.”

“For real?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you hear me earlier, about how I wasn't done with you?” 

Laura could feel the tips of her ears reddening.  _ Oh.  _ “Oh. So is that a yes?” 

Carmilla leaned forward until her lips pressed against Laura’s. This kiss was so different from their last; all the desperateness and greed had given way to a gentle, burning desire. 

“Of course it’s a yes,” she breathed, her forehead still touching Laura’s. “I guess we should exchange numbers or something,” she said, letting go of Laura’s hand to reach down into her pocket.

The sudden honking of the van’s horn shattered their tender moment, causing Laura to jump. 

Will stuck his head out the window of the passenger seat. “Hey. Smitten kitten. I can't believe you left us to do all the work here like your roadies or something. Are you just gonna stand there sucking face and making heart eyes all night? Let’s get this show on the road.” 

“I hate being in a band with my brother sometimes,” Carmilla muttered, using one hand to give Laura her phone and the other to give Will the finger. Laura handed Carmilla her own phone and they stood there for a moment, typing in their numbers into each other’s contacts.

Will honked the horn again.

“I’m coming, you little monster!” Carmilla snapped. She turned back to Laura and returned the phone to her, her fingers lingering against Laura’s. “I’ve got to go now. But how about I pick you up tomorrow at 8?” 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll text you my address.” 

“I hope you don’t mind motorcycles,” Carmilla said. With one swift motion, she brought Laura’s hand up to her lips for a quick kiss, flashed her one last smile, and darted toward the van, entering after giving Laura a small wave. 

Laura stood there, watching the van pull away from the curb, her lips still buzzing from the kiss as she reflected on what an insane evening she just had. She knew that all the shenanigans she pulled tonight would get her in major trouble. Tomorrow would surely bring embarrassment over too many self-indulgent photos and complaints from dissatisfied clients over a less-than-focused photographer who spent the night gawking at the wedding singer, but it would also bring her a date with Carmilla, and all things considered, it was worth it.

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she glanced down at the screen, which alerted her that she had just received a new message. A photo message, to be exact. There, on the screen was a selfie of none other than Carmilla—grainy, poorly lit, and a little blurry, but beautiful nonetheless. Carmilla looked upward through long lashes at the camera, which had been deliberately angled from above to emphasize her sharp jawline and provide a clear view down her shirt.

The picture was accompanied by a text message:

“Thought you might want one more photo for your collection. Can’t wait for tomorrow. - C”

_ Yep,  _ Laura thought.  _ Totally worth it.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and the Silas Library Club discord server :)


End file.
